I Don't Know
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Yes, that is seriously the title I gave this. Fanboy is alone with his thoughts one day. He admits to himself that he has a crush on Kyle. But Sigmund's with Kyle. How does Fanboy react? "What if they turn me into raspberry flan?"


Galaxy Hills; a seemingly ordinary small town in the United States with unordinary people. One of those citizens is fourteen year old Fanboy.

The boy was in a lazy mood. He didn't want to leave the Fanlair, the water tower he and his friend Chum Chum had called home for years. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't even want go to the Frosty Mart though he had been going there every day since he was young, not missing a day. (The times he was sick didn't count to him. He always made up for it by pulling a double.)

But nevertheless, it surprised his younger friend when Fanboy said he wanted to pass on a trip to the Frosty Mart that day. Chum Chum left on his own and promised to bring the purple and green clad boy a Frosty Freezy Freeze.

So that is how we arrive at the current situation: Fanboy in his bed. He sighed, leaning into the pillows. A day had not passed by when he didn't have the need to get up and do something fun. But he supposed even the most unexpected things happen to everyone; Even him.

He closed his eyes, deciding to try and take a nap. What more can you do in a bed besides get some sleep anyways?

Fanboy brought up the blankets, feeling the hem of the fabric rub his ear. He laid in one position for a moment before quickly shifting into another. And then another. And another. And another.

He sat up in his bed. He was just too restless. He was too jittery a person in general. Sleep only came easily after an exciting day of running around doing something.

Now that Fanboy thought about it, he hadn't had a decent sleep in days. There was always something bugging him, nagging his mind.

_What'_s _taking Chum Chum so long? I could really go for a Frosty Freezy Freeze right now._ He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Only fifteen minutes had passed since his friend had left to go to the convenience store. _I hope Boog didn't get him._

Fanboy threw himself back on his bed, face down, head buried in his pillow._ Wonder what Kyle's doing?_ He lifted his head and halted his thoughts. _Wait! Kyle? Why am I thinking about him?_The boy groaned.

Over the Brit's time in Galaxy Hills, Kyle had gotten somewhat closer to the two superheroes. The wizard did still get annoyed with Fanboy and Chum Chum from time to time, but he had learned to accept there wasn't really much of a chance of him going back to Milkweed. Not with the two superheroes' shenanigans that ensue whenever he attempts to. It didn't help that Professor Flan was still a bit bitter about the turning him into raspberry flan issue, and Sigmund, the red head's rival, was on the school board though still a student himself.

_Well, that helps now_, Fanboy thought bitterly.

Around a year ago, Sigmund had admitted to Kyle he had feelings for the Brit. Needless to say, Kyle was unamused, obviously opting not to believe the boy. Fanboy sighed at the memory.

"You've got to be joking," Kyle replied in a slightly agitated tone.

Sigmund uncharacteristically rubbed his arm nervously. Usually it was girls and some boys fawning over **him**, yelling out their love confessions as he walked by. _How do they manage to do it?_ "No joke. I'm being serious, Kyle."

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, right. The part about you being gay isn't a surprise. The part about you saying you like me even at all is what doesn't sound right."

Sigmund sighed. "Believe what you want Kyle, but I actually mean it. I'll prove it to you one day."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Like that would happen."

And that it did. The next day, Kyle found a love letter in his locker along with a box of the finest Belgium chocolates. Kyle threw them out. The day after, Fanboy and Chum Chum found a magazine with Sigmund on the front page. It announced that the sorcerer was taking a break to get reconnected to "an old friend." Sigmund became a new student at their school that Thursday.

Throughout the sorcerer's attempts, the red head was immune to anything the German did. It felt quite weird for him. Usually it was Kyle who would try to please Sigmund to prove he was at least equal to him, but now it was reversed. Sigmund was trying to prove he was being genuine about his feelings for Kyle.

Slowly, Kyle's front crumbled. It began to inconspicuously chip away, starting with a small gesture; acknowledging a complement from Sigmund with a nod and a small smile. Next came accepting a box of chocolates without openly checking them for poison or a love potion.

Months passed. The changes became more visible to others. Sigmund was no longer teasing the conjurer and constantly putting him down, rubbing his success in his face. Kyle was no longer upset or nervous to be in the sorcerer's presence.

On Kyle's fourteenth birthday, Sigmund took Kyle out on a picnic. That was also the day the two wizards became an official couple.

Fast forwarding to this day, Sigmund decided he needed to return to Milkweed Academy for at least a semester for classroom learning and that he needed to tour again. He was beginning to run low on money according to the Sigmund standards. The German invited Kyle to join him.

"You would be able to go back to Milkweed. Isn't that what you wanted? I remember you'd do almost anything to get back into the academy."

Kyle didn't give an immediate yes as somewhat expected. He instead replied with an, "I'll think about it."

Fanboy's stomach churned as he thought about it. _Kyle's just going to leave anyways. It was expected right. He always talked about how he wanted to go back. Why do I care anyways? _He frowned, rolling over on his back. _It's not like I'm gay._ _I don't like Kyle like that. He is just a friend. Just a friend. I mean, it's not like anything's happened between us at all. Even if there was, it's not like it was anything close to that couple stuff he does with Sigmund…_

As if on cue, memories ran through his mind: all the hugs, the handholding, hanging out when he was sick, falling on him when saving Chum Chum, holding hands during the whole notes situation…

Fanboy grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his face. _Ugh!_ _Fine. I'm gay, and I like Kyle. Happy? You stupid conscious… You're like Francine; always nagging…_

His eyes widened as negative situations popped into his mind. _What do I do? Do I tell him?_ _What is Kyle going to think? No, he's never going to find out. But what if he does some weird magic on me that reads my mind, and he finds out?_ He groaned. _Kyle's never going to speak to me again!_ _What about Sigmund? He's going to murder me! What if they turn __**me **__into raspberry flan and eat me at one of their dates?_

A panic attack engulfed the boy. He quickly sat up. The superhero turned around and began to promptly hit his head against the wooden headboard. _Must. Stop. Having. Thoughts. About._ Kyle. The collisions were in rhythm with the words.

Fanboy stopped himself and threw himself back onto the bed, head once again engulfed in the pillow. "I'll be fine. They're not going to know." He attempted to calm himself down. After a few deep breaths, he nodded to himself. _I'm going to be fine…_

The door suddenly flew open. Chum Chum walked in, two Frosty Freezy Freezes in hand. "Hey, Fanboy. I ran into Sigmund and Kyle today."

Fanboy stiffened at the mention of the two wizards' names. "Really?"

The younger boy didn't notice. "Yeah. They invited us to go the beach with them." He handed his friend the drink. "I told them we'd go."

Fanboy's eyes grew. "What?"

Chum Chum grinned excitedly. "I know! Aren't you excited? We haven't been to the beach in forever! It's going to be fun!"

Another mental panic attack took over. _The beach? With them? _

Fanboy internally groaned. _Kyle better wear a shirt._


End file.
